1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a cooling device having a pipe, through which a coolant flows. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with the cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of heat originating from a heating element used in a portable computer that serves as electronic equipment; for instance, the amount of heat originating from a CPU, increases in association with an increase in the processing speed of the CPU or as the CPU becomes multifunctional. When the temperature of the CPU increases excessively, the CPU is considered to lose efficient operation or to become inoperative.
Therefore, a related-art portable computer has, as a heat-sinking measure, a cooling device that includes a passage to be thermally connected to a heating element such as a CPU. The cooling device circulates a coolant through the passage.
The cooling device of this type uses a multi-hole pipe for forming the passage. Fins used for effectively cooling the coolant are fastened to the multi-hole pipe.
Portions of the multi-hole pipe meander so as to oppose each other. The fins are provided in the area where the portions of the multi-hole pipe oppose each other (see, e.g., JP-A-8-264695).